borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skagzilla
Skagzilla is an optional boss in the Dahl Headlands. He is a massive Skag, about 3 1/2 times the size of an Alpha Skag, and far more difficult to kill. He is faced in the quest Big Game Hunter. General Strategy *''There are several gameplay videos on YouTube demonstrating the battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGjvKGOw7qU&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyBciyTMZJY&feature=player_embedded'' Skagzilla will roar when he first emerges into the arena, providing an opportunity for players to score several critical hits by shooting into his gaping maw with a fully automatic weapon. *His defenses and a very high amount of life should be taken into account when planning on fighting him. **It should be noted that since he has a high resistance to shock, corrosive, and incendiary damage, weapons of these types will barely affect him. However, Explosive weapons can deal a large amount of damage to Skagzilla on critical hits. *Skagzilla has several different attacks. The simplest of these is to move to his target and slash with his claws. This attack can be avoided simply by backing away. This attack exposes his belly, allowing a few good hits to be scored. He will do this if the target is close or if he doesn't feel like leaping or charging. **Like his lesser brethren, he will also put his head down and charge. This attack is difficult to avoid and causes knockback. When you see him put his head down, turn 90 degrees left or right and sprint and you can get out of the way in time. **Another of his attacks is a pounce and body slam with accompanying shockwaves radiating through the ground. This can be totally avoided by sprinting forward and slightly to the side when he leaps, and then jumping up just before he hits. Again, this evasive manuever lets a player get at Skagzilla's tender backside and flanks. **He will also vomit up a bright beam of non-elemental energy (as pictured), which he will sweep from his right to his left. Multiple critical hits can be achieved by shooting into the open mouth while the beam active, however the beam can be damaging to characters caught in it, sometimes seriously. The beam will knock a character back, often out of range of the attack. The beam itself has deceptively short range, so when Skagzilla rears his head to fire a beam, you can get out of range by backing up and then punish him with many critical hits. A much safer (if admittedly slower) method is to avoid the beam entirely by dashing forward to the beast's flank when he's rearing up to charge his attack and then unload repeated heavy weapons fire into Skagzilla's unarmoured flesh. Multiple shots to his head when he is stalking forward will increase the liklihood of Skagzilla using his beam attack. **His last attack is a massive spitball of non-elemental energy that deals splash damage, and does increasingly more damage depending on how close the player is to the impact site. It is possible to get in a few Critical Hits when he performs this attack. This is best done with a high-power single-shot gun, such as a Sniper Rifle or Revolver. The spitball also presents an opportunity to get at his sides and flank. Notes *After Skagzilla is defeated, he will simply be in his pen when he respawns rather than emerge from his cave. *A Skagzilla roar can be heard when his cave is approached after he is slain, but no accompanying giant skag to go with the noise. *An easy method to farm Skagzilla after he is killed the first time is to jump into the pen and lead him to the exit. He cannot follow through the small gate, and will instead roar repeatedly in frustration, allowing for easy critical hits. **This method can also be used to kill him for the first time if you die after causing him to spawn. Jump to the exit platform on the far south end of the arena, fire at him to attract his attention, and then fall (or get pushed) onto the ground. He will rush to the gate and repeatedly roar, providing an easy kill. *On Playthrough 2.5, defeating Skagzilla yields 47250 experience points and he also has a very low chance to drop the Whitting's Elephant Gun. Glitches *Skagzilla has, on rare occasions, been known to stop in the middle of the arena. While this glitch is active, you have free shots at un-armored areas including its back, and it will not move for the entire battle. Trivia *Skagzilla is obviously a play on words of the poster monster, Godzilla. This is further emphasized by his beam attack, reminiscent of Godzilla's own atomic mouth blast. *Hogzilla, a giant hog killed on June 17, 2004 in Alapaha, Georgia, was similarly named in recognition of Godzilla. The hog was said to have adapted and mutated, like many wild pigs now roaming the states in the southern parts of America. Category:Creatures Category:Bosses